The present invention relates to a memory device.
A system with a static circuit such as a static random-access memory must operate for an address input which changes very slowly so that it has more difficult problems than dynamic random-access memories. That is, erratic operations to select wrong or undesired addresses tend to occur very frequently.
There have been proposed various methods for preventing such erratic operations, but they have not been satisfactory in practice.